Resurrection
by TheNotoriousNovelist
Summary: After the events of 'The Past', the memory of Anders has been plaguing Princess Bubblegum. So, what does she do? Talk it out with a good friend like a normal person? No. Try to resurrect him? YES! OCxPB. I don't own cover image
1. Missing Him

**Read 'The Past' first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time. I do own Anders and Rocco.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing Him

_Candy Kingdom:_

Princess Bubblegum sat by her window in the dark. Her hair in a ponytail, wearing a hoodie and jeans. She leaned against the windowsill with her arms crossed and her head resting on them. Bubblegum closed her eyes and remembered the plausible future she had seen with Anders. It was still so clear...

_Sir Anders and Queen Bubblegum stood with an arm around each other as they watched their bubblegum children play. Rocco's chicks flying around their heads. One of their blue bubblegum sons fell in the chocolate mud and the pink bubblegum daughter giggled at him. Queen Bubblegum got on one knee and reached her arms out. The new Princess Bubblegum ran into her arms and Queen Bubblegum picked her up. In the corner of the scene, was Goliad and Stormo..._

Bubblegum opened her eyes and stared out the window at Goliad and Stormo sitting face-to-face. How could they be in a vision from centuries ago? Unless...

Bubblegum put her hand to her face as she went into thought. At the realization, she gasped and ran from her bedroom, grabbing her lab coat as she went.


	2. What's Wrong?

Chapter 2: What's Wrong?

_Princess Bubblegum's Lab:_

The room was dark and Bubblegum was squinting at the chalk board as she wrote down her calculations. Peppermint Butler opened the door and led Finn and Jake in.

"She's in here," he said "She hasn't left for 3 days!"

Finn walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, Peppermint Butler leaving them be.

"Hey, Peebles, what's wrong?" he asked.

Bubblegum remained hunched over before she suddenly spun round and started shaking Finn's shoulders.

"Finn! I've got it! I'm gonna do it!" she shouted.

Jake stretched over and pushed them apart.

"Whoa, now," he said "Princess, what you talking about?" he asked, pointing at her.

Bubblegum rubbed her cheeks and shook her head.

"A'right, I'll begin from the beginning..." she said, taking a lazar pointer from her pocket "This is the basis for mutation on Ooo," she swirled the lazar around her calculations "To be specific, this is to bring back sorcerers from the dead,"

"Why not use that life goop you made for the Candy People?" Finn asked, pointing behind him with his thumb at the pink test tube.

"That's made for Candy People, I want to bring back a sorcerer," said Bubblegum, sitting down and taking off her glasses with a sigh.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Anders," said Bubblegum, looking down and her fringe falling into her face.

"Whoa," said Jake, stretching into a shield in front of Finn "Anders is Finn's past, how will bringing back Anders affect him?"

"No, no, Jake. Finn will be fine, a new energy will bring Anders to life, he won't be Finn's past life anymore," said Bubblegum, waving her hands in gesture "But..." she frowned and closed her eyes "I don't know how to bring back a sorcerer, all I've proved is that it's possible,"

She opened her eyes when Finn put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, P.B, we'll help you bring back your B.F," he said "What do we do first?"

Bubblegum sniffed, wiped her nose and stood up. She gestured for Finn and Jake to follow and she revealed a secret passage behind a bookshelf. An icy air blew in and Bubblegum flicked her hoodie's hood up, pulling the string to tighten it, a strand of bubblegum hair poking out. Jake shrunk down to hide in Finn's hat, his head poking out, and Finn put on the like-like sweater Bubblegum had made him.

As they walked into the mysterious passage, Ice King flew into the lab.

"Oh, Bubbly-gum! Honey?" he said, looking for her.

He landed in front of Bubblegum's chalk board.

"This what you've been working on?" he called, pointing at the board before giving it a look "Let's see," and he began mumbling "5 to the power of 10 multiplied by time of death, manner of death- OH!" he gasped "She's gonna bring back Anders?" Ice King put his hands on his hips "No! Bubblegum's mine! I'm not letting some dead guy take my Bubbly-gum!"

Ice King looked around and saw the open passage. His beard flapped and he flew in, grumbling in irritation.


	3. Frozen Solid

Chapter 3: Frozen Solid

_?-?-?:_

Finn and Jake followed Bubblegum down the cold tunnel, Ice King flying far behind them. They walked out of the tunnel and into an ice covered room. There was a capsule with frosted glass pointing out from the wall with Candy People scientists walking around with clipboards. Doctor Princess was standing by the capsule and taking notes.

"Where are we, P-Bubs?" Finn asked, looking around.

"When we recovered Anders' body, I wanted to make his partially decayed body whole again for his burial," said Bubblegum, walking towards the capsule "So, I put Anders in here," and she wiped away some of the frost to reveal Anders' frozen face "It's a Bio-Chamber to re-grow the arm that wasn't frozen. Doctor Princess?" she looked at her "How is Anders' condition?"

"His body's set to be resurrected," said Doctor Princess, scribbling on her clipboard "All he needs is life,"

"Thank you," said Bubblegum, putting her hand on the Bio-Chamber "Next step is-"

Ice King came flying into the room, blowing some of the smaller Candy scientists away with his beard.

"Now, everybody stop," he said, putting his hands on his hips "What're you doing with your ex, Bubblegum?" he pointed at her, critically.

Bubblegum put her arms over the Bio-Chamber and turned her head to look at the Ice King.

"Go away, Ice King! Anders is my true love! So, go away!" she shouted at him, then she turned her head away "Banana Guards!" she shouted.

Root Beer Guy and the Banana Guards ran into the room but slipped on the ice on the floor.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me with a dead guy!" Ice King wept "But, you know what? I wish you'd never found Anders' body! I'm putting it back where it belongs!"

Ice King shot ice lightning at the Bio-Chamber.

"Princess!" Finn shouted, pulling Bubblegum away.

The Bio-Chamber was smashed to show Anders lying peacefully. His right arm was completely re-grown with his jacket sleeve ripped just above it. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Anders!" Bubblegum cried, bawling her fists to her cheeks.

Ice King laughed as he grabbed the defrosting Anders from the Bio-Chamber and flew off.

"ICE KING!" Bubblegum shouted, standing up then turned to the Captain of the Banana Guards "Root Bear Guy, assemble your men. I want my love's body back!"


	4. Give Me Back My Boyfriend!

Chapter 4: Give Me Back My Boyfriend!

_Ice King's Palace:_

Ice King looked at Anders body just lying in his cage normally for princesses. He grumpily grabbed the bars and shook them.

"Hey, hey, you," he said "What does Princess Bubblegum see in you? Hello?" Anders didn't move or speak "What? You're not even undead? Now, I'm really confused over what she sees in you,"

Anders said nothing. Ice King grumbled and walked away. He walked into his room and picked up a picture of him and Bubblegum from when he kidnapped her. Ice King jumped onto his bed with the picture in hand.

"What do you see in him and not me?" he asked the picture "We're both blue, we're both magic users, what does he have that's so special?"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum rode on Lady Rainicorn towards the Ice Kingdom with Finn and Jake. She was fuming mad and her pink raspberry cheeks had turned to red strawberry in furry. Below them were the Banana Guards and Root Beer Guy on a Banana Horse.

"Yo, Princess? What's the plan?" Finn asked, shuffling closer.

"We'll invade the Ice Kingdom and take Anders back!" Bubblegum yelled in anger.

"Or," Finn said "Root Beer Guy and the Banana Guards can distract Ice King while Lady camouflages us so we can sneak in and sneakily take Anders back,"

Bubblegum huffed, her breath coming out in a puff, and nodded her agreement to this plan.

* * *

Lady Rainicorn, turned blue, flew along the Ice Palace walls with her riders turned blue also. She fazed through the wall and into the Ice Palace while Root Beer Guy read Ice King a long list of legal gobidigoop. The inside group jumped off Lady Rainicorn and began wondering up the Ice Palace to look for where Ice King stashed Anders' body. A cloaked figure on a flying carpet was floating around the Ice Palace too and she began following the group from the air.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Bubblegum hissed, breaking the tip of an icicle and throwing it at a door.

"Easy now, Bubblegum," said the cloaked figure, floating down "I'll help you,"

"Who are you?" Bubblegum asked.

The cloaked figure removed her hood to reveal she was Betty.

"Betty!" they all exclaimed.

"Hey, guys," Betty said, hovering down to them "What's up?"

Betty had changed since they last saw her. Her pink skin was turning orange and her hair was becoming bright red but she obtained her pointed glasses.

"Betty, what's happened to you?" Finn asked "You don't look human anymore,"

"In my travels to find a way to help Simon, I think I've become a wizard," said Betty "What's wrong?"

"Bubblegum wants to resurrect her dead boyfriend but Ice King stole his body," said Finn.

"Blue guy, pointy ears, black hair with a white stripe?" Betty described.

"Yes! Where's my boyfriend?! Where's Anders?!" Bubblegum shouted, shaking her shoulders.

"He's in the cage," said Betty, pushing Bubblegum away "Follow me," and she hovered away on her magic carpet.

* * *

Ice King leaned in the window as Root Beer Guy continued to read him legal things. The group appeared behind him and crept to the cage. Anders just lay there as if he was sleeping. Betty conjured up some magic and melted some bars of the cage. Jake and Finn crept inside and Jake picked up Anders' body. They snuck out of the cage but Bubblegum was creeping up behind the Ice King.

"ICE KING!" she shouted and, when he turned around, she punched him on the nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ice King asked.

"For stealing my boyfriend!" and Bubblegum punched him again and again "Never come near me again! I love Anders and I'm going to bring him back to life! You better stay away or I'll throw you in the dungeon for ever!" she shouted as she beat him down.

"Easy, Princess, that's the man I love," said Betty, hovering over and pulling Bubblegum away.

Bubblegum huffed and walked over to an enlarged Jake who was holding Anders bridal style. She ruffled some of Anders hair out of his face and smiled sadly at him.

"C'mon, let's take him back to the Candy Kingdom," said Bubblegum, holding her arms.


	5. The Magic

Chapter 5: The Magic

_Candy Kingdom:_

Anders was put in a cryogenic chamber in Bubblegum's lab to prevent him from decaying again. Bubblegum sat at one of her workstations and put her head in her hands, leaning her stool onto 2 legs and putting her feet on the pole between the stool legs. Her friends stood on the other side of the room, looking at her in concern.

"So, what's going on? Who's Anders?" Betty asked Finn, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Anders was Bubblegum's true love a couple of hundred years ago," said Finn "You know the rainbow force-field over the Candy Kingdom? It's caused by an armband Anders was meant to steal from the Ice King but Ice King killed him! She's trying to bring him back to life,"

"Oh!" said Betty and she hovered over to Bubblegum "Hey, Princess, you okay?"

Bubblegum dropped her head to the table and shook it, just rolling it.

"I can help you to find a way to bring Anders back," said Betty "We could try Wizard City, maybe there's a resurrection spell,"

"Magic is science, wizards just don't know what they're doing so they call it magic!" Bubblegum groaned, putting her chin on her arm "Anders was a sorcerer, he got what I mean. He never said my opinion on magic was wrong, he said he didn't know what magic was and there was a good chance I was right,"

"Either way, Princess Bubblegum, maybe there's a way to resurrect him you don't understand in Wizard City," said Betty, holding onto the edge of her magic carpet "I can take you,"

"Last time we were there we were sent to jail for being non-magic users," said Finn "Bubblegum couldn't help but question everything,"

Betty grabbed Bubblegum and pulled her to her feet.

"C'mon, Princess, let's disguise you," said Betty, pulling Bubblegum away.

* * *

Bubblegum's spirit was somewhat broken after taking back Anders' body. Betty gave Bubblegum space for the Princess to change into her green wizard clothes. Bubblegum remodeled her bubblegum hair into her wizard hairstyle and she picked up her amulet. She had no idea how her magic amulet worked but she still used it. She looked into the jewel and saw a memory of Anders waving at her with a smile. Bubblegum wiped a tear away and she put the amulet around her neck.

Bubblegum opened her door and walked out to meet her wizard-upped friends. She put a dark green poncho on and hugged herself.

"Let's go," Bubblegum said, depressed.


	6. Wizard City

Chapter 6: Wizard City

_Wizard City:_

Betty hovered to the wall and said the new password.

"Wizards rock," she said and the wall disappeared.

Bubblegum rode on the back of Betty's magic carpet as they went into the city. Finn walked up to Bubblegum as she sat with her knees to her chest, her arms crossed over them and her head resting on her arms.

"Hey, Peebles?" Finn asked "P.B?" Bubblegum looked up at him "You okay? We're finding a way to resurrect your lover, why are you sad?"

_Bubblegum stood firmly on her balcony, leaning against the wall as she looked at her kingdom. She had her cloak on and her hood up. The wind mildly blew her bubblegum ponytails. _

_"P.B?" Anders asked._

_Anders walked onto the balcony and stood beside her._

_"S'up?" he asked "What're you doing out here?"_

_"Just thinking,"_

_"About?" Anders playfully nudged her shoulder, leaning on the wall like her._

_"The future for the Candy Kingdom... and ours," said Bubblegum "To begin with, I should tell you my full name,"_

_"Really? What is it?"_

_"Bonnibel Bubblegum. My name's Bonnibel Bubblegum," she said "Now, tell me something about you," she nudged him._

_"My real name was Andrew but I thought it was boring so I changed it to Anders 'cause it means warrior, I found it in a baby name book I got from the dump. I mostly chose it 'cause my uncle called me Andy," said Anders and he pulled Bubblegum's hood down._

_"Cute," she said "You look like an Andy,"_

_They both laughed and Anders gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_"It's late, we should both head to bed," he said "See ya tomorrow," and he turned to leave._

_"Anders," Bubblegum called after him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Wanna go to my Biannual Bubblegum Ball with me?" she asked._

_Anders walked back up to her and kissed her._

_"No duh I will," said Anders, smiling at her._

"I just miss Anders," said Bubblegum "I don't want to mess up bringing him back to life. I don't understand magic so how do I know it'll bring him back the way I want?"

"It'll be okay, P-Bubs, Anders will be as good as new," said Finn.

Bubblegum dropped her head in her lap and sighed.

* * *

Ricardio, looking for a body, was walking along the wizard streets in gloom. He had failed to impress Princess Bubblegum and he wouldn't try again until he was a man. Being a wizard's heart, he got a pass to enter Wizard City. Ricardio had also hired some big blue bodyguards to protect him. He looked around and saw a wizard on a flying carpet with Princess Bubblegum riding on the back with Finn and Jake following behind.

"Uh... Boss? What's you lookin' at?" one bodyguard called Styff asked.

"My princess," he said "Follow me boys," and he ran over with his little feet patting on the floor.

* * *

"Cheer up, P.B," said Jake "When Anders is resurrected he'll be all over you like butter on bacon! He'll be like," Jake began doing a high voice, completely unlike Anders "Oh, my sweet Bubblegum, it's been so long! Let me kiss you girl, mmhmm,"

"Teehee," Bubblegum giggled "Y'all funny, Jake,"

She smiled and sat up straight, kicking her legs under the flying carpet.

"Oh, Princess!" an irritatingly familiar voice shouted to them and Ricardio came running "Why, hello, Princess,"

Ricardio took her hand and kissed it until Finn pushed him away.

"Whoa, hands off Princess Bubblegum," Finn said.

"Princess, might I interest you with a romantic candle lit dinner for 2?" Ricardio asked, winking his eye at her.

Bubblegum wrinkled her nose at him and kicked Ricardio into the dust.

"As if, Ricardio! We're working on a way to bring back my _actual _true love!" Bubblegum said "So, get this message out to anyone who's into me: I won't be on the market for much longer,"

Bubblegum had a somewhat mean expression like when she defeated him in hand-to-hand combat.

"Well, then, how 'bout plan B? B for Bubblegum," said Ricardio and he whistled.

His 2 muscular blue bodyguards came running and grabbed Bubblegum from the magic carpet and picked Ricardio out of the dust.

"Bubblegum!" Betty shouted "C'mon, you guys!"

Finn and Jake jumped onto the back of the flying carpet and Betty flew forward at max speed.


	7. HuntingSearching

Chapter 7: Hunting/Searching

_?-?-?:_

Bubblegum sat tied up in a chair, sitting across from Ricardio at a table set up for a romantic meal. Ricardio cut his meal while he gave her flirtatious looks.

"This could be so much more fun if you were less against it," said Ricardio "May I cut your meal for you, my dear?"

"Stay away from me!" Bubblegum yelled at him "Ya butt!"

"Princess," Ricardio jumped onto the table and walked over to her, pushing the silverware out of the way "That's no way to speak to your... _fiance,"_

"Fiance? I'd rather _die _than marry you!" Bubblegum yelled at him.

"Why would I kill you?" Ricardio said, cupping her cheek "Then you'd be away from me and in the arms of your former lover,"

Bubblegum rocked her chair until it fell over just so his hand wouldn't be cupping her cheek. Ricardio jumped off the table and stood by her face.

"Stay away from me, Ricardio. You'll never be the man Anders was and will be again," said Bubblegum, huffing.

"Oh, Princess," he got on one knee, though it didn't effect his height "I have a proposition for you,"

* * *

_Wizard City:_

Betty, Finn and Jake flew over the City but couldn't see where Ricardio and his men had taken Bubblegum.

"Where'd they go?" Betty asked, looking down "Oh! There's a friend, she can help us!"

The flying carpet spun down and in front of a green girl with foliage for hair and levitating an arrow in her hand.

"Huntress Wizard!" Betty exclaimed, flying over "We need your help,"

"Betty, what you need?" Huntress Wizard asked, putting away her arrow and walking over.

"Ricardio the Heart Guy has kidnapped Princess Bubblegum," explained Betty "You're the best tracker in Wizard City, think you can help us find her?"

Huntress Wizard nodded and jumped onto the flying carpet. Betty directed it upwards and Huntress Wizard lowered her face, raising her hand and pointing in the direction they needed to go.

* * *

Huntress Wizard directed them to a building with a heart sign hanging by the door. Finn jumped off the flying carpet and kicked the door in. They ran into the house and started searching for their friend.

"Bubblegum?!"

"P.B?!"

"P-Bubs?!"

"Princess?!"

* * *

"So, Princess, allow me to ask you again," said Ricardio "Will you marry me?"

Bubblegum sniffed with tears and nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Alright, Ricardio, I'll marry you," she agreed.

"What?!" her friends yelled.


	8. Resurrected

Chapter 8: Resurrected

_Candy Kingdom:_

Bubblegum sat by her dressing table with tears in her eyes. Her life had become 100% worse since she had begun her quest to bring back her true love. The good news was Anders was coming back but the bad news was that she was engaged to Ricardio.

"Hello, my darling," Ricardio said, walking in and hopping onto her dressing table "You look _wonderful _as always,"

Bubblegum cringed when he kissed her cheek. She had to get out of this somehow.

"Are you ready to marry me?" he asked.

"You know our deal, Ricardio," Bubblegum said "Bring back my lover,"

_"Bubblegum... if you marry me, I will bring back your true love," said Ricardio._

_"What?!" Bubblegum yelled._

_"As I searched for a body, I discovered a way to bring back the dead as if they never died," said Ricardio "Marry me and I'll bring back your lover,"_

_Bubblegum gasped and stared at him._

"Very well, Princess," said Ricardio "Come with me,"

* * *

Anders' body lay on an alter with flower petals around him. Torches burned in the background as the only light. Ricardio hopped onto the alter and splashed him with a bowl of glowing liquid. Bubblegum looked from where she stood to the side with Finn and friends behind her.

Ricardio struck a match and put it to Anders' body.

"No! Wait!" Bubblegum yelled and she ran forward.

Ricardio set Anders' body on fire but the fire burned out in a second. Anders eyes and nose twitched. Bubblegum walked towards him and put her hands around his face.

"Anders? A-Are you- back?" she asked.

Anders turned his head as he became conscious and opened his green eyes, looking up at her.

"Bubblegum?" he asked.

Bubblegum gasped with joy, smiling, and she stepped back to give him room to sit up.

"Anders!" she gasped "Love? You're alive?!"

"Wow, life is way better than the 50th Dead World. I kept losing cards to the Grim Reaper," Anders said, stretching his arms.

"Anders, love, you're alive! You're back!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

Anders reached out and pulled her closer so she stood against the alter with Anders' arm around her.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you, too," she said.

They both leaned in and kissed each other for the first time in hundreds of years. Ricardio jumped onto the alter and tapped his foot, waiting for Bubblegum and Anders to stop.

"Excuse me but you're kissing my fiance," he said.

Anders leaned back on one arm and took Bubblegum's hand.

"What you talking about, Heart Dude?" Anders asked.

Bubblegum collapsed to the floor, crossing her arms on the alter, putting her head in her arms and she cried, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry, Anders," she said, looking up at him with her hair stuck to her face with sweat (well, sweet water) "I was so desperate to have you back since we found your body so I decided to try and resurrect you! We went to Wizard City and Ricardio said he knew how to bring you back the same as when you were alive! He agreed to bring you back if... if I married him! I wanted you back so much..." and she cried out sugar water.

Anders comfortingly rubbed her back. She got to her feet with her head lowered and sniffed.

"It'll be okay, Bonnie, you won't have to marry him," Anders said, turning her head to look at him.

"We have a deal, Anders, if Bubblegum doesn't marry me, I will undo the resurrection," said Ricardio "Come, Princess, you have a wedding to prepare for,"


	9. Wedding Bells Ring

Chapter 9: Wedding Bells Ring

_Candy Kingdom:_

Bubblegum sat in a carriage on the way to the church for her unfortunate wedding. It broke her candy heart that she had just gotten Anders back and now she was getting married to another man. Not even a man, a heart. Bubblegum put her head in her hand as she leaned against the carriage window. She took her amulet in her hand and looked at the memory of Anders in it. He waved at her...

"Don't worry, Bubblegum, everything will work out," said Betty, who was with her.

* * *

Anders shook the bars of his prison cell.

"Let me out!" he shouted.

He wasn't going to let Bubblegum marry a man she didn't love. Finn and Jake were in the back of the cell as well.

"C'mon, you guys, we gotta get outta here," said Anders "I'm not letting Bubblegum marry that heart guy," he shook the bars until they broke (they were only made of candy cane) and he stepped out "C'mon... Finn you're meant to be my reincarnation and Jake, you're meant to be Rocco's reincarnation. Then why are you not trying to save P.B?"

"Ricardio's thought this through. If we try to stop the wedding, he'll reverse the resurrection and you'll die. Bubblegum made us promise not to stop the wedding to keep you alive," said Finn "We wanna help, trust us we do, but Bubblegum really loves you and she wants you to live so much she'd marry Ricardio,"

Anders thought for a second before he ran out of the prison to stop that dang wedding.


	10. I Object!

Chapter 10: I object!

_Candy Kingdom Church:_

Bubblegum began walking down the isle... for Ricardio. She gritted her teeth at the thought of marrying Ricardio but, at least, she would be able to sneak to the prison and see Anders. Her vision began to blur as tears began to form. The only man she'd ever wanted to marry was Anders, as soon as he was old enough. Sure, Anders was 17 while Bubblegum was acting 19 but, in truth, Bubblegum hadn't aged a bit, she had merely begun going by different ages.

Ricardio was standing on a step-ladder so he was face-to-face with her. Bubblegum stopped beside him and glared at him.

"Now, now, Princess," said Ricardio "That is no way to look at your future husband,"

As the ceremony went on, Bubblegum tried her best to think of the plausible future visions she had had with Anders. They were getting fuzzy meaning their chance of happening was lowering.

Ice King came flying into the church, blowing ice and snow everywhere. The only time Bubblegum was ever happy to see him.

"Stop! My Bubbly-gum is not marrying Ricardio," Ice King stated.

"Stay out of this, Simon!" Ricardio shouted but Ice King created a snowstorm in the church "Princess!"

Bubblegum crawled along the floor as the snow hid everything in sight so she could barely see 2 inches in front of her. She fell onto her face and looked up, the cold freezing her bubblegum being so it wouldn't move.

"Princess!" Ricardio continued to yell for her "Princess! Princess? Princess!"

Bubblegum curled up, the yellow ball gown she was wearing wasn't very warm. She barely realized someone was lifting her by her arms to sit up. This person sat behind her and took her in their arms, sitting her on their knee. Bubblegum cracked her eyes open and saw a blue-and-black figure holding her.

"A-Anders?" she wheezed "I-Is that you?"

"It's me, Bonnie, don't worry. I'll get you out of here," Anders said, taking his slightly ripped jacket off and putting it around her shoulders.

"Ricardio will kill you," Bubblegum croaked as Anders stood up, holding her bridal style.

"I looked at the resurrection ceremony. He _can't _reverse it. I can be killed but Ricardio can't just reverse the resurrection spell," Anders said "C'mon, you need to get warm,"

* * *

Betty hovered on her magic carpet above the snowstorm. She saw Anders with Bubblegum in the corner of the church, at the edge of the snowstorm. Betty flew down to them.

"Anders! I knew you'd come!" she said "Bubblegum, is she okay?"

"She's frozen," said Anders, standing up "We gotta get outta here,"

Anders sat Bubblegum on the back of the flying carpet and he balanced on the edge.

"Hold on!" Betty said and she flew her flying carpet straight up.

* * *

Everyone was outside the snow consumed church. Ricardio was yelling at Ice King for interrupting his wedding. Finn and Jake appeared on scene.

"You think Anders and P-Bubs are okay?" Finn asked as the Banana Guards kept everyone back.

Ricardio pushed Ice King onto his back and began jumping on him. There was a smash and Betty with her flying carpet flew out of the skylight with Anders and Bubblegum on the back of the carpet.

"Bubbly-gum!" Ice King exclaimed, happily.

He jumped up and flew over to them but Anders jabbed his fingertips into his gut, a magic symbol radiating from his hand and Ice King was thrown back.

"That's for killing me!"


	11. 3 Weeks Later

Chapter 11: 3 Weeks Later

_Candy Kingdom Infirmary:_

Bubblegum lay in a hospital cot with mini heaters put around her to unfreeze her. She was blue and so was her hair. If you freeze bubblegum, it turns solid and, if you heat it, it turns to liquid. They were trying to get her at just the right balance. Anders sat by her bed, with her hand in his. Anders hadn't slept in those 3 weeks and no one knew how he did it. He said it was sorcery, others said love and doctors said it was adrenaline from the situation.

"Please wake-up, P.B," he said "Or you would have brought me back for nothing,"

Bubblegum squeezed his hand and he looked at her face. She blinked and smiled at her love.

"Hello, my love, I didn't bring you back for nothing," she said "I feel stiff,"

"That's because you're still frozen," said Anders, stroking her cheek "Don't worry, you'll thaw,"

They smiled at each other.

* * *

_Candy Kingdom Palace Gardens, a few days later:_

Bubblegum was confined to a wheelchair because she didn't have the strength to walk, though she could now bend her joints. Anders pushed her along in the gardens to give her some fresh air from the hospital. Bubblegum managed to get herself in her most comfortable outfit: hoodie, jeans, pumps and her hair in a double-band ponytail.

"The Candy Kingdom really has changed for the better," said Anders "Under _your _wonderful leadership," he leaned down and kissed her cheek, making her smile "So, explain how I'm no longer Finn's past life?"

"Well, you are no longer connected to the lives between you and Finn but, any life before you, you're both still connected to," said Bubblegum "So- OW!" she put her hands to her lower legs and cringed.

She was in a wheelchair because there was still some frozen bubblegum in her. Anders put his hand on her shoulder and they smiled at each other.

"I'm so glad you're back," Bubblegum said to him.

"I'm so glad to _be _back," said Anders.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue

_Candy Kingdom Castle, many years later:_

"Luscious! Give me back my crown!" Taffy yelled.

Luscious held the crown above Taffy's head, just out of her reach. Taffy jumped as she tried to retrieve it.

"Jump, little Taffy, jump!" Luscious laughed.

Overland walked into the room and snatched Taffy's crown back.

"Stop being such a jerk, Luscious," Overland said, putting the crown on Taffy's head "You're the oldest,"

Taffy shifted her crown straight and Manfried blew his horn from wherever he was hanging. The 3 candy siblings looked at each other.

"Dad(dy)'s home!" they simultaneously said.

* * *

Sir Anders walked into the front hall and his 3 kids came running in.

"Daddy!" Taffy squealed "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Taffy jumped into Anders' arms and hugged him. Taffy was an excitable 7-year-old. She was pink, had black hair with pink streaks and her mother's eyes. Taffy currently wore a dark pink pinifore with a white blouse underneath and light pink tights with dark pink pumps.

"Hello, my little Princess," Anders said, hugging her before putting her down.

"Hi, Dad," Luscious said.

Luscious was 12, blue-skinned, green-eyed and black-haired with a white streak. Luscious was the spitting image of his father in this way, he even knew a few spells. He wore a pretty simple white shirt, black silk waistcoat and black trousers with no shoes.

Overland too was blue, had his mother's eyes and he had black hair with blue tips due to his blueberry bubblegum flavour. He was 10-years-old and protective towards Taffy. His outfit was black trousers, navy short-sleeved t-shirt with a black long-sleeved t-shirt underneath.

Queen Bubblegum walked down the stairs and to her husband. She hadn't changed much, her crown was like her old one (the one currently worn by Taffy) except there was 3 points with 2 shorter ones on either side of the tall one. Queen Bubblegum wore her white toga and gold flip-flops.

"Hello, my beautiful Queen," said Anders, he took her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Queen Bubblegum smiled and threw her arms around his neck. Anders lifted her off her feet and kissed her, spinning her around. Queen Bubblegum smiled at him when he put her down.

"Welcome back, Anders," said Queen Bubblegum, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Good to be back, Bonnie," said Anders "I've got presents from Wizard City,"

"Yay!" the children exclaimed.

Anders took a bag from under his travelling cloak. He opened it and took out an emerald, ruby and amethyst and passed them to his children.

"Just give them a magical tap," he said.

When his children did so, the jewels grew 4 legs and 2 little eyes opened up on each.

"Pet jewels! Thanks Daddy!" Taffy said, stroking her amethyst "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Pet jewels don't have genders," said Luscious, balancing his emerald on his shoulder "Mine's called Gloss,"

"Mine's called Violet," said Taffy "What about yours Overland?"

"I dunno, Red Dwarf? Like the kind of star," said Overland.

The 3 bubblegum children ran off to their own devices. Queen Bubblegum laughed and helped Anders take off his travelling cloak.

"You've made them happy," said the Queen, hanging the cloak on a rack "You're always good at that,"

Anders shifted her belt around his waist. He wore a yellowing white shirt, trousers, ankle-boots and a belt around his waist with little pockets for carrying things.

"You're good at making them happy too," said Anders "You're a wonderful mother, Bonnie,"

Anders put his arms around Queen Bubblegum and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He stroked her plated hair as they both relaxed in each other's presence.

"I got you something," Anders said and he opened the bag again.

"What you get?" Queen Bubblegum asked.

"Something,"

Anders pulled out a charm bracelet with candy shaped charms.

"Oh, Anders!" Queen Bubblegum exclaimed, quickly fastening it around her wrist "Its beautiful..." Queen Bubblegum looked at him "I love you,"

"I love you, too, Bonnie," said Anders, giving her a kiss.


End file.
